


Venetian Church Bells

by charlestonIguess



Series: How to Fix a Broken Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, One-Shot, brothers getting married, sequel to my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlestonIguess/pseuds/charlestonIguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer, post 'HTFABH'. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venetian Church Bells

The first thing Lucifer wanted as a married man was for Michael to take him, bent over their bed and looking out of the windows at the view of the Italian coast, despite all his jokes about who the bottom in their relationship was. Then he wanted to take Michael in return, slower perhaps, more loving than fucking, actually in their bed.

Naturally, Castiel and Balthazar dragged them out of the chapel and down into a bar, ordering drinks and food and smiling at them. They loved that their brothers were married, and wanted to spend time with them. It was understandable.

That Lucifer was incredibly turned on at the sight of his husband – his _husband_ , he repeated in his mind, needing to say that again – was not of their concern.

When, hours later, they returned to their hotel, Balthazar wanted to continue the celebration. Castiel had laughingly stopped him from following them to their room, pointing out how scarring it would be to watch the pair ‘consummate their marriage’, as his little brother had put it.

Finally, _finally_ , Lucifer could pull Michael into their room and kiss him firmly, slamming the door shut behind them. When he looked up at his brother, however, he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked tentatively – tentative, yes, because he did not want to ruin this night.

Michael stared at him and said quietly, “We are now joined, eternally; our souls will reside with each other in the kingdom of our Father.”

“Is that not what you wanted, love?” Lucifer asked, frowning.

“Yes,” Michael whispered, but his voice was confused. “I… Is this wrong?”

“Michael,” Lucifer said, letting out a loud whoosh of air. “Do you doubt my love for you?”

“Never.”

“Then it is your own love you doubt?”

“No!” Michael frowned at him.

“The Lord commands that we love, Michael,” Lucifer said. “It doesn’t matter who we are, what gender we are, what relation we are – we love each other. That is enough. If God has a problem with it, then I would rather burn in hell with you, than be in heaven without you.”

Michael swallowed, and Lucifer wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. His husband was silent for a long moment, searching for something in Lucifer’s eyes, but finally he said, “I would like to fuck you now, Lucifer.”

It took a while, but Lucifer got what he wanted.


End file.
